Katai
by lool
Summary: Does not follow orrigional cannon, has many loose strings, but all will fall in place in time.
1. Rah

In the beginning:  
  
"Rah!" he called, "Rah! Where the hell are you! This isn't funny!" he desperately shouted. "Over here!" came the far away response. Bushes thwacked against his legs as he fought against the unruly foliage to make his way to her. Raising his hand to push aside a stray branch he saw his target. "Rah! Stupid girl! I told you not to go, why did you run! Do I scare you so that you would run from your own uncle?" he asked wearily, for he knew that this young slip of a girl was about as exasperated with him as he was with her. Her father and mother had left him with this little monkey for the time they were gone on business. They both were always on-demand due to the fact that they were world class scientists. They had come up with a theory that you could weave the DNA of an animal with that of a human baby to enhance the abilities of the child. The resulting experiment was Rah. She had the combined DNA of a human and a cheetah, the outcome on her body and her mind making her extremely lean and powerful for an eight year old, with a razor sharp mind that had more than once amazed him. He could never forget how her parents had teased him when he had walked in on her singing old prayers in Sanskrit one day. She also had an uncanny knack of dealing with animals. And that is where he found her, in the woods behind his house on her knees in the dirt staring in shock at the open letter in her frozen hands.  
  
Hey that's chapter one, not much of anything but hey! I intend for this to be a really long fic. So im just building this up right now, I hope you liked it please read&review!  
  
-Lool 


	2. Rah and Rogan's Reliving

"Rah, honey what's the matter?" he tentatively asked. He was experienced with probing for information without actually making the person he was getting it from feel invaded or attacked by his gentle questioning. "Uncle Rogan, it says that I am a witch. This cant be true, can it?" she responded referring to the letter now lying on the ground with a nod of her head. Rogan was shocked to hear the uncertainty and even fear in her childish not- quite-a-teenager voice. She was always so confident and sometimes even pompous. He slowly sat down next to her, careful to make his movements obvious to her to make himself seem less threatening. He didn't for a second doubt her trust and love in him. He just felt so awkward around her. He loved her as his niece and as the daughter of his brother, but deep down he knew that he didn't approve. He felt that she was not a normal child, and she wasn't, but the fact seemed to hit him in the face. She was a good kid but she just wasn't real to him, she was more like a robot, a functioning member of society but detached. He blamed his brother for this, and his sister-in-law. Well not so much his brother, Janet had seduced him and polluted his mind with her toxic perfume, she had promised Victor love, and in his opinion she had lied like the dog she was. His brother Victor was bound in the holiness of marriage and duty, so being the noble and honorable man he was he respected that binding not for Janet but for Rah. He hated Janet for all he was worth and not just for the fact that she had gotten him drunk and made him sign the deeds, and all the funds to her name, and made him revoke guardianship of his beloved daughter. Rogan was filled with anger at this old revelation. It must have showed because soon Rah said, "Uncle Rogan is something wrong? Is this bad?" with trembling lips and eyes brimming with tears she looked to him. "Oh dolly, come on now, your old uncle will sort everything out, don't you worry your pretty head about it sweetie." He crooned as he swept her of the ground and into his arms, hugging her in a tight embrace that made Rah feel warm, loved and safe. She didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't go to her mother, all she got there was cruel mockery. Either that or she was put on show in the 'White Dungeon', her nickname given in fear and hate to the room that was always dauntingly sterile, where she knew that unfriendly faces in white lab-coats looked at her in disgust, making her feel as if she was somehow less, just because they saw her as inhuman, a mere animal at a circus good only for doing cheap tricks. She knew that she couldn't go to her father either, long ago it seemed, when she could remember the time when her daddy would smile at her and toss her on his knee, laughing and singing to her silly songs he made up on the spot, which were always hilarious at the time. She smiled as she reminisced about those happy times. Her face grew hard and her eyes stone cold as she remembered her mother, having heard the laughter, storming into her girlish yellow- wallpapered room with white daises with orange centers all over the walls and bed. Her mother would look at them, father and daughter, in revolution. Then she would walk over to them, slowly, gracefully, taking care to annunciate every movement, and pick Rah up. She would then put her on her bed, gently; fooling the little girl into thinking that nothing was wrong. When she had Rah on the bed she would meticulously begin to fix her clothes, smoothing out all the wrinkles, then she would go over to the dresser, take the brush and lovingly run it through her hair. Then she began to yank, harmlessly at first, making is out so that it seemed that there was a tangle in her black locks, then ruthlessly, pressing down as hard as her womanly frame would allow, pulling and tugging on the small child's head, mercilessly ripping through, ignoring her daughters screams, as Rah tried to run away she would lift her in the air by her tresses and sit her back down, not minding the blood that now flowed freely. While lost in reverie she did not realize that Rogan was looking at her remembering too the pain that that woman, no.he couldn't find vile enough a word to describe her, had caused in his life and the ones of his brother and niece. Looking around him he realized that the sun was slowly beginning to fade, and that it getting chilly as Californian nights seem to do on dreary days. He picked her up and started the short trek back to his house  
  
Hey! How was that? Better I hope. Well hope you enjoyed ill be busy this weekend so hope that I can update what with the superbowl and all. GO PATRIOTS!!! PANTHERS SUX!!!! ( 


	3. new lives from the wreckage

DISCLAIMER: I under the name of lool on FanFiction.net hereby revoke any rites I had, and have to the Harry Potter books, and various merchandise. All the characters, places and plot, if recognized as from the Harry Potter books Belong to J.K Rowling. The rest of the story content is the product of my imagination and I hereby claim all rites to that part of the story that is not recognized as from the Harry Potter books. I hereby declare that all of the remaining story content not recognized as from the Harry Potter books is for my use only, no one is authorized to use any of the remaining story content not recognized as from the Harry Potter books without my written consent signed with my signature. (This however does not exclude me from any rites to the Harry Potter books and various merchandise that I may have access to in the future. lol,) And applies to all music, meaning that all lyrics written here not recognized as a copyrighted song belong to me, and the rest of the content that is recognized as part of, or full lyrics of a song are not mine and I hereby state that I am not and will not and have not made money, profits, or royalties off of them. This disclaimer also applies to the previous chapters and the ones that follow this one. This disclaimer written by lool in full health and soundness of mind on January 30, 2004.  
  
When last left off Rogan and Rah were heading back home after receiving a letter.  
  
As Rogan approached his house the sun was just tipping over the horizon. He looked down into his arms where Rah was scrunching up her face trying to focus in the growing darkness on the lacy writing in the letter. This was the life, He thought just me and Rah, no scientists no Janet this is just perfect, maybe now she can have some peace in her short life. As if she read his thoughts she looked up at him and seemed to smile in agreement. Rogan was glad to see her small face erased of the grim serious look she had adopted before. He smiled back and pushed open the front door of his house with his foot. As they entered the front hall Rah squirmed in his arms, he kissed her on her head before letting her go. His dog Duka woofed in pleasure when she bent down and petted him. The big Doberman was nearly as big as she was, but thankfully had taken a likening to her at the young age of three, the first time they saw each other, which was also the first time Rogan saw Rah. Janet had persuaded Victor not to tell him of the birth of their child, which was coincidentally the same day Rogan adopted Duka. "Punch! Hey stop it!" came the indignant cries of Rah, who was now on the floor underneath the dog, while he licked her face. Rogan gave a short whistle and Duka backed away, curling his lips into a funny doggish grin, he turned, conveniently flicking Rah on the nose with his long ropy tail, and scampered to Rogan who gently swatted at him with his hand in mock anger. The dog yipped and jumped, startling Rogan who looked behind Duka to find Rah standing next to him, rocking on her heels and whistling innocently, randomly casting her eyes anywhere but at him. "Hey I saw that girlie! Leave my dog alone, he didn't do anythin' to you!" Rogan shouted in an old man voice shaking a finger at her. "And while yu'r at it get off my lawn!" he shrieked picking up a stray umbrella hanging on the coat rack, using it as a cane, while he alternately used it to hobble towards her and shake it in her direction in false anger, muttering about 'durned kids'. At this display she started to laugh hysterically, falling to her knees on the flag stoned floor, she soon fell from that position to one where she was completely lying on the floor crying tears of glee, gasping for air. Duka, not understanding what happened, began to whimper and howl, probably thinking his best friend was dieing. This made Rogan join Rah on the floor, laughing at the poor dog's confusion. Now the dog lay down with them in utter despair, most likely doubting that they would ever get up again, he gently nudged his way between the two, licking each in the face for what he thought was the last time. Rah was the first to recover. "Oh poor baby" she crooned, "Its okay, don't worry, i'm here Punch." She said to him as she petted his head. Rogan was sufficiently roused now to be able to ask "Hey Rah why do you always call Duka Punch?" She looked at him like it was obvious, "Because Duka means punch, like to hit, in Hindi." 


End file.
